


Another World

by gonetothebirds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Dominance, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:12:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonetothebirds/pseuds/gonetothebirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is kidnapped from his normal life and forced to be a slave to Louis Tomlinson. Louis is usually a cold man but for some reason he feels a way he has never felt he he is around Harry. </p>
<p>Louis Tomlinson Master</p>
<p>Harry Styles Submissive</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is my first fan fic i have written. I have previously red a larry stylinson fan fiction called "Yes Master" by "Felloffmypinkcloud" This writer is a huge inspiration in my writing and i want to give them credit for some parts of my story. "Felloffmypinkcloud" is one of my favourite writers. You should check them out. For the record i am not claiming that the entire fan fiction is my writing. The highest form of flattery is imitation right? aha anyways enjoy! Plz comment if you want more. If no one reads tho then i will not continue writing. Thank you!

Chapter 1

Harry was lying in his bed listening to Gimmie Shelter by the Rolling Stones. It was a Sunday afternoon and his mother was out with his sister Gemma having what they called a “girls day.” He knew that he should be working on his English project due Monday but he couldn’t pull himself away from his comfy bed. As a more relaxing song came on his IPod, Breakdown By Jack Johnson, Harry felt his eyelids slowly start to flutter. He didn’t know if it was the warm sun streaming through his curtain’s, warming his back as he laydown, or the session he had earlier that day at the gym, but he was feeling extremely tired. “I need this old train to breakdown, oh please let, let me just break down.” Were the last lyrics he heard before drifting into a comfortable sleep.

Harry woke up startled by a loud BANG. The noise sounded like it came from down stairs and Harry sat up still groggy from his nap to go investigate.

“Mom? Gemma?” Harry called shuffling over to his door. “Are you two home?” Harry didn’t get an answer, which made his nervous.

He placed his hand on the doorknob but before he could open the door to investigate, it was swung open knocking his forehead in the process and 3 men all dressed in black with hoods on stormed into his room. Harry was startled as these three men tried to grab him. He skilfully fought back, as he was the best boxer in his grade but these men all must have had at least 5 inches on Harry which made them extremely tall considering harry was 5’10. 

“Get him, grab his arms!” one of the men yelled. As two of the three men grabbed Harry, his reflexes kicked in and he fought back by squirming in one mans tight grasp trying to free himself with not much luck. While the first man was blindfolding and gagging him, he managed to wriggle one of his arms free from the second man’s grasp and punch the third man standing in front of him square in the nose causing a large crack to be heard followed my many words of profanity.

“Sam!” the third man yelled to the second! “Grab his arms, you idiot! Fuck, my nose,” he moaned grabbing onto his now broken and bloody nose.

“He’s a feisty one,” the second man said. “That’s ok, I like them feisty,” he whispered in Harry’s ear causing Harry to squirm and try to wriggle free again.  
Much to his disappointment his wrists were firmly tied together. 

“Sam, stop fucking around and grab the kid already. We need to get out of here,” The first man said. Swooping Harry off his feet and putting him over his shoulder, the second man (Sam) carried Harry down the stairs, out of his house and into what Harry presumed was a car; probably a white van he thought ironically.

Harry tried to escape these men and call for help but there was not much he could do considering he was gagged and couldn’t see anything. He tried to free himself only to receive a hard smack on his ass. Harry yelped out of surprise but his gag muffled his yelp. 

“Please, do that again,” Sam said. “I would love another excuse to spank you.” Harry gulped and remained still.

As he was set down in the car his hands still tied behind his back, he hugged his knees to his chest and the reality of the situation started setting in. Harry began to panic, and the tears he didn’t realise he was holding back started to flow down his cheeks. His gag muffled his sobs, and as he cried harder he started to find it difficult to breath. 

Harry listened to his kidnappers talking “Louis is going to love this one,” one of the kidnappers said. 

“I know right, he’s definitely one of the more attractive ones we have taken recently,” another replied. 

“Yes but something tells me he wont be vey submissive,” the man sitting next to me replied. I figured this was Sam because the next thing he said to me was “I actually wouldn’t mind keeping him for myself.” 

Hearing these words made me cry harder. It angered me that they were talking about me like I was a toy, like I didn’t have any feelings or emotions. I was not something they could just take. I had a life and a family. I couldn’t just leave them. They would come looking for me. They would find me. That is if I was still alive. Who knew where these men were taking me, and what they were going to do to me. And who is this Louis they are talking about. Is he the head of this gang or group that they are in? Wait did they say submissive. Excuse me, what? What do they mean submissive? This made me cry even harder. 

“Hey kid, shut up!” The third man said. Harry continued to cry and started hyperventilating only now taking shallow quick breaths because it was all he could manage. “Sam, shut him up.” The third man said. 

Shut him up, what do they mean shut me up. What are they going to do to me, harry panicked. Harry then heard the unzipping of a bag and heard Sam say, “don’t worry sweetie this wont hurt at all. Your just gunna feel a slight pinch.” 

Harry’s screams were muffled by his gag as he felt a needle being injected into his left arm. While he was slipping in and out of consciousness he faintly heard someone saying, “he will wake up after we get there.” That was the last thing he remembered before he completely blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  


Harry was having a horrible dream. He was dreaming that three men were kidnapping him and they were going to kill him. When he woke up, he had a large pounding in his temples and he felt hung over. He tried to open his eyes only to realise that he was blindfolded and when he tried to move, he was restricted as his arms and legs were tied up. When he tried to shout for help he couldn’t get any words out because he was gagged. Harry moaned; that was not a dream. He was actually kidnapped; it was all coming back to him slowly; the crash, the fight in his bedroom, the car ride, hearing about this Louis person and the needle. Harry shivered at the thought and moaned at the mess he was in. 

“Oh good, he’s up,” a low voice said across from him. This made Harry jump in his seat. For some reason, he thought he was alone. Who are these people? Are they his guards? Why does he need guards, its not like he is in any position to escape anyways? “Go get master Louis,” he heard the same man say. Shit, Harry thought. I’m definitely in trouble now. 

It seemed like hours of waiting. Harry’s head was still throbbing and now his heart was pounding too. His limbs ached and his wrists and ankles were raw from trying to break free of his restraints. Harry felt like he was on the verge of another panic attack. He tried to take deep breaths and think positively to calm himself down but this was hard though considering he was still gagged. Being in silence allowed his mind wander and all he could think of was this monster named Louis and what he was going to do to him. Harry imagined a fat, balding, middle-aged man who looked like he belonged in the Mafia and carried around a switchblade in his breast pocket. Harry thought of all the different ways he was going to be tortured or put to his death. 

Finally he heard the door click open and footsteps entered the room. “You may go, I will call if assistance is needed. Let Eleanor know that she will be needed soon, oh but first take off his gag and blindfold,” Harry heard a firm voice say. 

He could tell the man was smirking as he said the last bit. Harry gritted his teeth in anger, he knew this man was Louis. He didn’t need to see him to know that he immediately hated him. After Harry’s blindfold and gag were taken off by his guards, Harry immediately looked down at his feet, not even wanting to even see this man he despised so much. 

Directing his attention to Harry, Louis asked, “Harold is it?” 

“Harry actually,” he said through gritted teeth. Harry was seething he was so angry. 

“Oh I’m sorry,” Louis said with mock sympathy. “Does it bother you when someone calls you Harold?” 

Harry continued to stare at his feet, not replying. “I said, does it bother you when someone calls you Harold?” Louis repeated, his tone strict but his voice purring from his lips. His voice made Harry shiver. 

“Yes,” Harry mumbled. 

“Good, I think Harold is a perfect name for a slave of mine,” Louis stated. 

“What the hell are you talking about,” Harry spat “I’m not your slave,” he said while stating at the ground, clenching and unclenching his hands, trying to keep his composure. 

Louis ignored his question and continued, “You know you are never leaving this house, right Harold? I heard you are quite smart so you must have figured out that your not going anywhere.”

Harry continued to stare at the ground while keeping his mouth shut. “Hmmm,” Louis said while standing up where he was sitting across from Harry “looks like I’ve acquired a quiet slave,” he smirked while walking over to Harry. 

“I’m told you, I’m not your fucking slave,” Harry spat while whipping his head up to realise that his face was inches from Louis. Harry froze out of surprise and stared at Louis shocked. He was nothing like Harry imagined. Instead of seeing the disgusting creature Harry’s mind had conjured up, Harry was face to face with a man who barely looked like he was in his twenties. He had seas green eyes with a hint of blue in them light brown hair and a strong jawline with beautiful cheekbones. Louis smirked, as he dragged his index finger under Harry’s chiselled chin. 

He brought his lip to his cheek, “slave,” he breathed before turning away and sitting back down in his chair across the room. Harry was still shocked as he stared at Louis walking he over to his chair. Harry’s eyes drifted to Louis butt only to be snapped out of his daze when Louis spoke. “Oh, I apologize, your still tied up,” Louis said. “Don’t worry your collar is being made,” Louis winked. 

This comment angered Harry even further. “A collar, are you fucking kidding me?!” he shouted while wriggling against his binds. Louis grinned devilishly. 

“Oh I’m quite serious Harold. It’s a collar and a leash or you remain tied up.” Harry let out a little whimper. 

“A- a leash?” he shuttered, frightened by the idea. “What am I, a fucking dog!?” He spat. 

“Lets move on,” Louis said, ignoring Harry again. “You are in my house so you play by my rules; you are going to do everything I tell you to do. If you do not, there will be consequences. If you are good, you will be rewarded. As you gain my respect you will gain more privileges. For example once I know I can trust you, your collar will be removed. You will always address me as master and put my needs before your own. You will live in the left wing of the house for your first few months here. Once I feel like giving you the privilege, you will be given your own private room in the right wing. If I do not want you, I will sell you, if you are not special enough you will be sold, if you do not satisfy me…”Louis asked raising an eyebrow. 

“I will be sold,” harry mumbled finishing Louis’s sentence. 

“Do I make my self clear?” Louis asked. 

“Yes,” Harry mumbled. 

“Yes…” Louis prompted. 

“Yes…. Master;” Harry cringed as if it pained him to say that word. 

“Good boy,” Louis purred and grinned wickedly. He stood up and walked over to Harry. Taking his chin in his hand and lifting it so that Harry was staring into his eyes. Louis said in a firm voice, “I will do whatever the fuck I want to you Harold and you are going to have to live with that.” He smirked, and Harry pulled away from his grasp almost growling with hate. “You and I are going to have so much fun,” Louis said while walking to the door. 

Looking back at Harry, he said, “Eleanor is going to change you and put your collar on now. I will come back and get you once you look more,” He glanced down at Harry looking him over, causing Harry to squirm under his critical eye “presentable,” he smirked. 

Almost immediately after he left, a girl strolled into the room with a bag. “Hello Harold,” she said with a cheery voice; “I’m Eleanor.” 

“Spare me,” Harry growled, “I don’t need anyone to dress me.” 

Eleanor sighed sweetly and set the bag down. She squatted down in front of Harry so that she was at his eye level and rested her hands on his knees. “Look, I know you don’t want to be here but trust me, there is no point in trying to fight back. If you try to run away, they will find you and punish you. Trust me,” she said while rolling up her sleeve to reveal a snake like scar that wrapped around her wrist and all the way up her arm. Harry eyed the scar, his mouth dropping open a little. “And this is the one that’s healed the nicest,” she said with a sad look in her eyes, reading his mind. While rolling down her sleeve, she noticed that Harry had started trembling. She knew he was scared so she put her hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes, “if you were smart, you would do what I say and behave. Don’t make things harder than they need to be ok honey?” 

Harry gave her a small nod, not able to look into her eyes. She then proceeded to undo his restraints, take off his clothing and redress him in a simple outfit that consisted of a black pair of pants and a white button up. She slowly did up all the buttons except for the top four. 

While she was dressing him, Harry realised that he actually felt comfortable with Eleanor and hopped she could help him get through his time here. Eleanor broke the comfortable silence between the two of them by saying to Harry, “this is the cologne you will be wearing. It is the one that Master Louis has picked out for you. You must wear it every day, and there will be consequences of you do not.” Harry gritted his teeth together at the mention of Louis. Harry nodded, too angry to reply. Eleanor flashed him a quick smile before spraying it on him and spraying something in his hair to style it. 

Harry sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair making it look more presentable. This was Harry’s weak spot; he would so almost anything for a head massage. His Mother used to come in every night and stroke his head before kissing him goodnight. It was one of his fondest childhood memories. 

While Eleanor was styling his hair, Harry thought about what she had said to him; he knew she was right. There would be no point in fighting Louis. He knew he had to submit but something about Louis made him so angry. Maybe it was the fact that he was so arrogant and cocky. It seemed like he expected everything to be handed to him on a silver platter. Harry hated people like that. His family wasn’t exactly poor but when his dad left, his Mom had to work extra hard to provide for him and Gemma. They were in a good place right now but Harry grew up learning that you had to work hard to get what you wanted. Not Louis though, he seemed to get everything he wanted and that bugged Harry. 

Once Eleanor was finished styling Harry’s hair, she looked up at Harry sympathetically. She knew this was usually the hardest part for most slaves. She reached into the bag and letting out a sigh pulled out a black leather collar with a small gold tag that hung off of it. As soon as Harry saw the collar his eyes locked to it and his body stiffened. Eleanor knew that she needed to approach him carefully. 

“Harry,” she said. “Listen, I need to put this on you. I know you don’t want to wear it but if you don’t there will be consequences. You remember my scars right? I don’t want a beautiful boy like you to have scars like those,” she said while inching closer on her knees. She lifted her arms hesitantly and placed the collar around his neck. “I know this is hard for you Harry but your doing a great job. I’m just going to do it up ok,” she said while closing the lock. 

Harry reached up and touched the collar around his neck it was made of thick black leather and was heavier than he thought. Fuck, this is so embarrassing Harry thought. He then saw Eleanor reaching into her bag and he knew what was coming next. No way in hell was he wearing a fucking leash; He wasn’t a dog. When her back was turned and she was rummaging around her bag, Harry stood up and ran to the other side of the room. Apart from the two chairs in the small room, there was no other furniture, so unfortunately there was nowhere for him to hide. 

Eleanor sighed, “Harry,” she said while standing up and facing him. “Come on honey, you have already gotten the hardest part over with. All I need to do is clip this on. Can you please come over here?” 

Harry looked at the ground and shook his head. “Harry I don’t want to have to call the guards in. Remember what we talked about. Please do us both a favour and come over here honey.” 

Harry let out a small sigh and slowly walked over to Eleanor with his head down. She sat him back down and clipped on his leash. Harry winced as he heard the little “click” of the leash attaching to his collar. “Thank you love,” Eleanor said as she planted a small kiss on his forehead. “Here,” she whispered, and handed him a small white pill. When he looked up at her with a puzzled look on his face, she pointed to her temples and winked before grabbing her bag and walking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  


After a few minutes of Harry being alone, Louis re-entered the room. As soon as he saw Harry sitting in his chair with his head down, and his leash hanging from his collar Louis realised how hot he looked and how much her was turned on. 

“My my Harold, you look so adorable all dressed up for me, like a perfect little slave,” Louis said with a wicked grin across his face. Harry let out a tiny growl of annoyance as Louis walked around Harry’s chair inspecting him. It took all of Harry’s will to hold himself back. All he wanted to do at that moment was grab Louis by the neck and strangle him. 

Louis stopped at the front of Harry’s chair and faced him. “So Harold, do you like your collar?” Louis smirked. Harry didn’t respond his fists clenching and unclenching. “I’m sorry, I don’t think you heard me,” Louis said in a more strict voice. “I said, do you like your new collar?” 

“No,” Harry mumbled under his breath. 

“I’m sorry what was that,” Louis demanded with a harsh tone. This immediately startled Harry. 

“Yes,” Harry quickly fixed his error. 

“Yes….” Louis said with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes. Master,” Harry replied. 

“Very good,” Louis purred. “And what about your leash,” he asked. Giving the leash a little tug so that Harry was looking up at him. 

“Its perfect master,” Harry said, his tone flat and full of sarcasm. 

Louis cocked his head to the side with a smirk on his face. He then roughly yanked Harry’s leash causing him to fall to the floor with a smack. Harry felt as if his breath was knocked out of him when he hit the floor unprepared. “I don’t like your attitude Harold. If you don’t show me respect when you speak to me I will have no choice but to punish you,” Louis said while looking down at the boy at his feet. Harry whimpered on the ground, his body shaken. He attempted to push himself up with his hands but failed miserably. Lying on the ground at Louis feet he felt defeated and had no choice to submit. 

“I am sorry master, please forgive me master,” Harry said, his voice shaking. 

“Good boy,” Louis replied. “Would you care to see where you will be kept?” 

“Yes please master,” Harry said, still a little shaken. 

“Stand up,” Louis commanded. As Harry pushed himself up onto his hands and knees and then slowly up onto his feet, Louis stopped him. “I’ve changed my mind, get back onto your hands and knees.” Harry took a moment to process what Louis asked him to do. He slowly lowered himself down onto his hands and knees as if waiting for Louis to stop him and tell him he was joking, but he didn’t. Once he was on his hands and knees, Harry looked up at Louis. “Yes I think I like you better that way.” Louis smirked, “Come along Harold,” Louis said as he started walking still holding Harry’s leash. 

No. Fucking. Way. In. Hell. Harry thought to himself. He didn’t move from his spot on the floor. He expected Louis to stop and turn around noticing that he was not moving but Louis merely let out a sigh and said without turning around. 

“You either come with me and I will show you where you will be sleeping and give you dinner or you sit here for the rest of the night with no meal. You have exactly 10 seconds to make your decision.” 

Almost if on cue Harry’s stomach let out a loud grumble. Harry heard Louis chuckle; he moaned out of defeat and slowly started crawling towards Louis on his hands and knees.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! I kind of lost interest in this story but dont worry, i am 1000% going to continue it :) To make up for my lack of updates, I have made this chapter extra long! (and i mean exxxxxxxtra exxxtra long) :) PPLZZZZ send me feedback, comment, kudos etc. Enjoy! xx

Chapter 4  


As Louis and Harry walked through the house, or more accurately, Louis walked through the house and Harry crawled, Harry could feel his hate for Louis growing stronger. He could feel himself getting more and more embarrassed and more and more angry with Louis every time they passed someone.

This is so fucking stupid; I’m not an animal. Harry thought to himself. I don’t need to be kept on a leash. There’s nowhere I can run anyways, this place is crawling with guards. Harry got a chill down his spine thinking of Eleanor’s scars again. As he crawled, Harry looked around to try to get his bearings and maybe find a way to escape. 

Harry was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts as Louis stopped and he almost ran into the back of his legs. They had reached a door with a sign that read Left Wing. Louis punched in a long combination that Harry couldn’t possible remember and the door handle clicked open. 

“Come along Harold,” Louis said walking forward. 

Harry had no choice but to follow. As they walked down the long corridor, Harry stared up at Louis, or more accurately, Louis butt. As much as he hated the man he had to admit, he had a pretty nice ass. While continuing down the hallway, Harry noticed that there were doors on each wall. Each door had a name on it and a little keypad beside it. The names were both male and female. What the hell is this place, Harry thought to himself. 

After walking for a minute or so, Louis stopped in front of one of the doors and punched in a different combination on the little keypad. Harry looked up to see that the door had Harold written on it. The door clicked open like the previous one and Louis walked in, pulling Harry who was still on his hands and knees, behind him.

“This is it Harold, welcome to your new home,” Louis smirked, looking down at Harry. 

Harry didn’t look up at Louis. He was boiling over with anger; “Can I stand up now,” Harry asked with a cold tone. 

Louis sighed, “Yes, go sit on the couch.” 

Harry slowly stood up shakily and walked over to the couch. As he sat down, he let out a sign of relief. Thanks god that embarrassment was over. After a moment, Harry found the courage to look around the room. He saw a simple queen sized bed with white sheets behind him, two doors on opposite sides of the room, a small television across from the couch he was sitting on a bookshelf to the left of him and an arm chair to the right. All the walls in the room were white except for one Black one that was directly across from him. What was up with that? As Harry looked back around the room, his eyes stopped as he saw Louis, he was looking down at his phone. Harry realised this was the first time that Harry got a good look at him. He was wearing a pair of red pants with a blue and white striped short sleeve shirt. The short sleeves showed off his tanned and toned arms and his broad shoulders. Wow he had a hot body. Woah. What the hell, Harry thought to himself. What is wrong with me, I don’t like men, especially not him. “What am I thinking,” Harry said to himself. 

Louis looked up, “Problem Harold,” Louis asked cocking his head. Harry turned as red as Louis pants. Shit, did I say that out loud, Harry thought? 

“Um no, no problem,” Harry said, tripping over his words. Louis smirked while putting his phone in his pocket and walking over to Harry. 

As he walked past, Harry got a whiff of his cologne. Shit he even smelled amazing. Harry looked down at his hands to try to hide his blush, causing some of his curls to fall in front of his face. He crossed his legs as he saw Louis sit on the armchair next to him, his leash hanging beside him. He hated that damn thing. 

As Louis sat down, he looked over at Harry. He looked like a little boy sitting crossed legged with his curls falling in his face. Louis took a moment to study him. Damn, he just got more and more adorable. Ok focus, Louis thought to himself. You’re not here to gawk over this boy; you’re his master, act like it. Louis was snapped out of his thoughts when Harry said, barely above a whisper. 

“Um Lou-, I um mean ma- master?” Louis looked at the boy, his shoulders were shaking and he was fidgeting with his hands in his lap. He was still looking down at and Louis could tell that his heart was pounding. He looked like a little puppy dog that was waiting to be scolded. 

“Yes Harold,” Louis said in a voice that he hoped sounded calming. He noticed Harry relaxing significantly after his response. 

“Would I be able to um have something to eat, I mean, if I’m allowed to ask for that? I’m kind of hungry,” Harry questioned.

“Yes of course,” Louis said sounding slightly offended. “I’m not keeping you here to torture you, you are allowed to eat.” Louis said matter-of-factly, he then snapped his fingers and the door to Harry’s room opened revealing Eleanor looking as cheerful as ever. 

“Yes master,” Louis she said with a smile. Goodness he loved having that girl around, she was always so happy. 

“Bring Harold a plate of spaghetti and a coke,” he said. 

“Right away master Louis,” she said and in a flash she closed the door. 

“Right, down to business,” Louis said, directing his attention back to Harry. “This will be your room until I feel you are ready to have the privilege of a living in the right wing. You will be brought 3 meals a day everyday. You will be notified when I want you. You will attend cooking, dance, and etiquette classes; I will decide later if I want you to have any other skills. You will also be required to work out 4 day a week.” Louis and Harry heard a knock on the door. “Come in,” Louis called. 

The door opened and Eleanor remerged carrying a tray with a steaming hot plate of pasta on it. Harry looked up and his eyes widened, following the tray as Eleanor carried it closer.  
“Hello, Harold,” Eleanor said. 

“Oh um hi Eleanor!” Harry said looking up at her sounding the most animated Louis has yet heard him. 

“Enjoy your dinner,” she said while placing the tray down on Harrys lap. She looked up into his eyes and smiled at him, a small smile playing at his lips as he looked up at her. Louis was suddenly very envious of Eleanor. Harry was yet to look at him with that expression. 

“Eleanor,” Louis said with a clipped voice, “That will be all,” he said while giving her a stern glare. 

“Yes master Louis,” Eleanor said blushing slightly before exiting the room. 

After Eleanor left, Louis looked back at Harry who was looking at Louis. “Can I eat master,” Harry asked. 

Louis nodded his head in response. God he found that so hot. Louis suddenly felt aroused. What was this boy doing to him? Usually it took more than one of his slaves calling him master to get him aroused. 

“Mmmmmmm,” Harry moaned, obviously loving his meal. As soon as he tasted the spaghetti, Harry felt himself relax and he felt his anger slowly start to disappear. If the food is always this good, staying here might not be so bad Harry thought to himself. 

Louis watched Harry eat when he heard the curly haired boy’s moan he felt his pants tighten. Time to focus on other things, Louis thought to himself. “Harold?” Louis asked. Harry looked up at the older boy, his cheeks full of spaghetti; Louis chuckled while shaking his head a little. “What did you used to do for fun?” He asked. 

Harry was a little caught off guard by such a personal question. Swallowing, he said “I um I really like music. I play the guitar and uh sing a little bit. But I’m not really that good. And I haven’t sung for anyone since I was a little boy. Oh and I like boxing. I’m the top boxer in my grade,” Harry said proudly. Louis nodded his head, taking in what Harry just said. Harry took this as an opportunity to devour what was left of his spaghetti. Spaghetti had always been his favourite food. After finishing his meal in silence Harry looked up to see Louis staring at him as if in deep thought. 

Rising from his chair, Louis quickly closed the gap between him and Harry and took Harrys tray off his lap, putting it on the side table beside the couch. Harry stiffened and his heart start beating faster. Louis hadn’t really been this close to him and he felt a little uncomfortable and a little anxious, not knowing what Louis was planning on doing next. Louis sat down next to Harry, putting his hand on his leg and slowly running his fingers up and down harry thigh. 

“Tell me something Harold,” Louis said bringing his lips close to Harry’s ear, “Have you ever been with a man before,” he asked while trailing his hand further up Harry’s leg. 

Harry gulped and shook his head, “no” he squeaked. 

Louis chuckled, his lips grazing Harry’s, ear making him shiver. “I don’t believe you,” he whispered seductively. 

Harry felt his heart leap into his throat. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. Louis stood up straddling Harry’s legs and feeling Harry’s member harden slightly underneath him. Harry inhaled sharply as Louis started grinding against his member. Harry felt himself harden even more but tried to keep his composure. He couldn’t let Louis know how good he was making him feel. He wouldn’t let him have the satisfaction. 

Louis leaned into Harry, his lips brushing his cheek “have you ever fantasized about being with a man,” he whispered. Harry shook his head, not trusting his voice. Louis started palming his member through his pants. Harry tried to hold back a moan that was trying to escape his lips. “I still don’t believe you,” Louis whispered in his ear, making his voice sound as seductive as possible. 

Harry couldn’t hold himself together as a small moan escaped his lips. He squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back in frustration. His mind was screaming at him that he should push Louis off but his body betrayed him, caught up in Louis actions. 

Louis took this opportunity and attacked Harry’s lips with his own. Harry froze, caught off guard by Louis actions. He didn’t know what to do with himself. He had never kissed a man before. Having Louis surprisingly soft lips on his moving in rhythm with his hips, Harry got so caught in the moment that he kissed Louis back. Harry parted his lips, allowing Louis entrance to his mouth. Their tongues danced together, fighting for dominance, with Louis winning the battle. 

Harry was shocked with how good a kisser Louis was and how their moved together so natually. Like they had been doing this for years. Louis broke away from Harry and trailed kisses down his neck, stopping momentarily to suck and nip at a spot right underneath Harry’s jaw. Harry moaned loudly, now matching Louis grinding motion. Louis smirked at the noise he heard Harry make. He gave one last nip at the spot he was working on, already seeing it start to turn purple. He then licked a long stripe up the side of Harry’s neck, ending under the base of his ear. He peered over at Harry’s face seeing his eyes screwed shut and sweat starting to form above Harry’s brow. He was breathing heavily, so easily lost in what Louis was doing. Louis brought his mouth to Harry’s ear and whispered in it seductively. “Stand up and get down in your knees.” 

Harry’s eyes shot open and he stared up at Louis with a shocked look in his face. “Wh-wh-what” Harry question stuttering a bit. 

“You heard me curly, on your hands and knees,” Louis confirmed. He slid off of Harry and watched the curly haired boy shakily lower himself onto the floor in front of Louis and positioning himself between Louis legs knowing that he had gotten himself into this situation and that it would be too hard to back out now. 

Staring up at the man in front of him, Harry watched Louis undo his belt and slip both his pants and boxers down just enough for his member to spring up from the confining material. Harry stared at Louis, not being able to pry his eyes off of how big he was. Harry had watched some porn before, what do you expect, he was a teenager, but he had never seen cock this large before. 

“You know its not polite to stare right Harold,” Louis said teasingly and snapping Harry out of his thoughts. Harry blushed and looked down at his hands intertwined on his lap. 

“Sorry master,” Harry murmured embarrassed. Louis sucked in a sharp breath hearing Harry address him in that way. It if didn’t already seem impossible; he felt his dick grow even harder. He looked down at the curly haired boy, meeting his gaze. 

“Well, go on,” Louis said matter-of-factly, getting a little impatient. 

Harry gulped shuffling forward slightly so that he was situated right between Louis muscular legs and was face to face with Louis member, he tentatively reached out a hand and wrapped around Louis length, gathering some pre come from Louis head. He stroked his hand up and down Louis hearing him let out a small moan at the contact. Taking this as a good sign, Harry continued to stroke Louis while picking up the pace slightly mimicking what he knows feels good when he jerks himself off. 

“Snap you wrist when you stroke up,” Louis commanded quickly. 

Harry complied; wanting to make sure he did a good job and feeling a strange satisfaction from making Louis feel good. Louis could feel his orgasm approaching and told Harry to “stop.” When Louis gave him his next command Harry froze. Giving a hand job was one thing but having cock in his mouth was something Harry didn’t know if he could do. But it wasn’t like he had a choice. 

Obeying Louis command Harry slowly parted his lips and wrapped his mouth around Louis length. Louis tasted a little bitter and salty. Harry wasn’t sure if he liked it. He tentatively bobed his head up and down trying to take as much of Louis as he could, which was difficult considering how large he was. After a few moments Louis tangled his hands in Harry’s hair, not pulling but leaving them resting there. He started to trust into Harry’s mouth seeking his release. Harry moaned feeling Louis nails brush against his scalp which send vibrations around Louis cock. Louis started thrusting faster into Harry’s mouth.

Being caught off guard, Harry tried to steady himself by placing his hands on the inside of Louis thighs. “Ah Ah Ah,” Louis said scolding Harry. “No touching. You have to earn the privilege of touching.” Harry dropped his hands back into his lap and let Louis fuck his mouth. 

Harry started to feel more and more uncomfortable, his jaw was starting to get sore and he had spit starting to slide down his cheeks. He decided there and then that he wouldn’t let himself be put through this again. This was too much for him. When Louis cock hit the back of his throat, Harry gagged and tried to pull his head away but Louis held his head in place. Harry could feel tears starting to form, threatening to spill over. He tried his best to breath through his nose and refused to let Louis see him be weak by crying. After a few more thrusts Louis come in Harry’s mouth without a warning. Harry sputtered and pulled back in shock causing some of Louis’s cum to land in his mouth and some on his face. 

Harry was about to open his mouth to spit when Louis covered Harry’s mouth with his hand. “Not so fast sweetheart,” Louis said. “Good boys swallow,” he stated with a smirk. Harry shook his head against Louis hand. Silently praying that Louis would remove it and allow him to spit but unfortunately his prayers weren’t heard. 

“That’s fine,” Louis said. “I can wait.” Keeping one hand firmly clamped on Harry’s mouth, Louis started collecting the cum that landed on the rest of Harry’s face. While gathering the cum on Harry’s cheeks Louis said, “you know Harold, you were already a bad boy for pulling off before I was done, and now your not swallowing what I gave you. Tsk tsk I think that if you don’t swallow soon, I’m going to have to punish you for defying me. And I don’t think you want to see what your punishment is going to be do you?" 

Harry said nothing but looked up at Louis trying to give him his best puppy dog eyes. Louis refused to meet his eyes and acted like he was too busy cleaning off his the younger boy. Harry started to grow frustrated; all he wanted was to rid himself of Louis load and he sure as hell wasn’t swallowing it. 

Louis sighed. “All right Harold looks like you give me no choice, I’m going to count to ten. If you don’t swallow, I’m going to lean you over the arm of this couch and smack your ass so hard you wont be able to to sit down for the next week. Hearing this only made Harry more upset, the tears that he was trying to hold back started to fall. 

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4,” Louis started. Harry cried harder, tears now falling freely down his face. “3, 2,” Louis counted, giving Harry a look that Harry interpreted as, are you sure you want to do this? Right before Louis got to one, Harry swallowed. Taking his hand off of Harry’s mouth Louis patted his head. “Good boy,” he said smugly. 

Harry continued to cry on his knees, his shoulders shaking slightly. Louis pulled his pants up and buckled his belt. He sighed while looking at the boy at his feet; he looked so young and broken. Louis knew he shouldn’t be too nice but he didn’t want to scare the boy too much on his first day. 

“All right,” Louis said while mock rolling his eyes. “Come here,” he told the younger boy while patting the couch beside him. Harry continued to keep his head down and weep. He shook his head, refusing to look up. “Harold, do not test me. When I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it,” Louis said a bit more firmly. 

Harry looked up at Louis, his eyes red and face puffy from crying. Feeling defeated and too tired to fight the older boy, Harry slowly stood up and climbed onto the couch next to Louis, sitting down with his legs bend beside him. Louis put an arm around Harry’s shoulders and pulled him into his side. Harry allowed himself to be drawn into the older boy’s side, finding comfort from the warmth of Louis body. Louis started to stroke Harry’s hair, gently combing out the matted curls. Harry relaxed significantly at this action, his crying turned into small occasional sniffles. 

“Ok,” Louis said after a few minutes, “lets get you into bed before you fall asleep on my shoulder eh?” Harry only nodded, feeling exhausted as the events of the day started to catch up with him. 

Louis stood up and held out his hands for Harry to grab. Harry allowed himself to be pulled off the couch and led over to the bed on the other side of the room. As he watched as Louis pulled back the covers and adjusted the pillows, Harry realised that he still hadn’t cum and was extremely hard. Harry looked down at his crotch to see that he had a very obvious erection. Harry shifted his weight from foot to foot, feeling uncomfortable and slightly embarrassed. 

Once Louis stepped back, Harry quickly crawled into the bed and was amazed at how comfy and soft it felt. Harry’s eyes fluttered shut as he felt Louis sit on the bed beside him. Harry opened his eyes when he felt Louis start to unzip his pants. Harry sat up quickly as he felt Louis slide his pants and boxers down slightly. 

“You didn’t really think I wouldn’t punish you for disobeying me twice did you Harold,” Louis said while looking at Harry with a smirk. Harry was shocked and said nothing, as he was too mortified when Louis pulled down his boxers allowing his hard to pop out. While reaching in his pocket to produce something Harry had never seen before Louis asked, “do you know what this is Harold?” 

Harry shook his head embarrassed, as he felt blush crawling up to his cheeks. 

“Ahhhhh still so naive, I can’t wait to show you all the toys I have for you, Louis said giddily. “This is a cock ring,” Louis stated while slipping it on Harry’s hard cock. “It will prevent you from coming until you take it off, and trust me Harold, I will know if you do.” He said while giving Harry a stern look that made harry blush. I am going to leave this on you for the night and if I’m feeling nice in the morning, I might let you come." Louis said, while stroking Harry lazily. 

Harry moaned at the contact feeling himself grow even harder. 

After pulling up Harry’s pants and telling him to lie down, Louis pulled the covers up to his chin and tucked him in. Harry closed his eyes and listened to Louis foot steps grow quieter as he walked to the door. Just as Harry heard the door open, signalling that Louis was just about to exit he heard him say, “Goodnight Harold.” 

As soon as Harry heard the lock turn, he felt the cock ring that Louis had placed on him start to vibrate. Harry yelped in surprise as he felt the steady vibrations pulse through his cock. Harry groaned to himself, the way that the cocking vibrated made him hornier than he already was (if that was possible). He could already tell it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update! I kind of lost interest in this story but dont worry, i am 1000% going to continue it :) To make up for my lack of updates, I have made this chapter extra long! (and i mean exxxxxxxtra exxxtra long) :) PPLZZZZ send me feedback, comment, kudos etc. Enjoy! xx


End file.
